How Could You?
by Vivre994
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome, they seemed like the happiest couple in the world. But if only people knew what was really happening. Kagome had been cheating, but when Inuyasha confronts her about the decision more secrets are exposed. It turns our Kagome isnt the only one guilty of mistrust.


_Sadness. Anger. Regret._

"How the hell could you do this Kagome?!"

These emotions were every where inside of their apartment. The mans voice some how being powerful enough to effect the inanimate objects around them. He was tall, tan, muscular, and had silver hair that complimented his fiery amber eyes perfectly.

Although today was a different. His eyes were different. The fire was missing from them. He looked sad, lost and confused. But frankly, so did she.

'What the hell had she been thinking?' She thought to herself. She was standing timidly across from him. Inuyasha. Her boyfriend. Her best friend. The man she had dreamed of marrying. But, it seemed that dream had died all those months ago.

"I-I just..didn't know what to..." her voice continued to break and fade away as her tears rushed from her chocolate brown eyes.

But Inuyasha was on the verge of tears too. 'How could she betray me? What went wrong? Did she find out?' All these thoughts were crossing his mind in mere seconds. Wracking his brain, tensing his muscles, and making the realization of what was at stake in this moment was slowly being placed.

 _Kagome was crying._

 _Because she had been caught._

 _No. That wasn't it._

 _Kagome was crying because, he was yelling at her._

He had known her long enough to understand her. Better than anyone ever will. But it didn't change the fact that his anger and frustration was building inside of him. He wanted answers. Explanations. And apologies. Most importantly, he wanted reassurance, he wanted her to telll him that she wouldn't ever do it again.

"Tell me why." He stated, trying his best to keep his voice low.

But Kagome shook her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes. The glistening tears still rolling down her face.

"Tell me now." Inuyasha spoke a little louder, his amber eyes hinting rage.

Kagome shook her head again, trying to control her soft sobs.

"Goddamnit Kagome!" He screamed as he knocked over a ceramic lamp causing it to shatter.

Kagome flinched and stepped away, shaking her head furiously.

"Fucking tell me!" He roared as he walked slowly closer to her "Do you not love me anymore?" He questioned but he saw a flash of her chocolate brown eyes peek through her bangs. Of course that wasn't it.

 _So what the hell was it then?_

"I swear to god Kagome, did you sleep with that bastard?" Inuyasha questioned dangerously

He looked at Kagome's scared and fragile figure turn to face him fully. Her posture was straight and although her face was still covered in tears he noticed the way her eyes glared at him.

She was pissed. Although he 'wasn't' fazed at all he saw her lush pink lips separate.

"So what if I did?"

Inuyashas eyes widened in shock. He didn't even have to analyze his emotions. He knew exactly why.

"Because you fucking mine! Not his. Not anyone else's. Mine." He stated clearly as he walked closer to her.

Kagome continued to glare at him. Ignoring how sexy he looked and was when he talked about how she was his. But him saying that, didn't make her heart flutter like it used to. Now it hurt like a cut or burn. She hated it. She hated him. She hated herself.

"I don't belong to you. Or anyone Inuyasha. I can do whatever I damn well please." She stated, even thought it shattered her soul to admit it. She wasn't his. He had someone else. Someone more important that her. Who he made more time for. Someone she would never, be able to compete with.

In the game to win him, Kagome has come in second.

"The fuck you can! Your my fucking girlfriend Kagome and-"

"SHUT UP!"

 _Anger._

Her voice had caught him off guard. They stood in the silent apartment for a few minutes. Kagomes tears had come back, her fists were clenched tightly.

"I had every right to be with him. I should've stayed there instead of letting you humiliate me in front of everyone!" Her voice was filled with anger but not enough to phase him

"You were humiliated? How the hell do you think I felt?! Seeing you all over him, smiling and laughing. You almost fucking kissed him!"

"You broke me Inuyasha, don't play the victim here."

The room went silent. Kagome and Inuyasha stood staring angrily at each other. Until tears started to fill Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

"Your such an inconsiderate bastard." She said through her tears "I know there's another woman."

Shit. That was the first word that came to his mind. She did know. For how long? What did she see? Those were the next questions. But the pain in Inuyashas chest was immediately recognizable.

 _Regret_.

Everything that had happened over these past few months was something he wished could disappear. Because now, it was to late. Now he would have to come clean. About everything. Then just pray, that somehow, after all this, that she won't leave.

"How did you find out?" He whispered, his fist clenched but eyes connected-with hers.

"Does it really matter?" She sighed, wiping the tears that stained her cheeks. But she was only met with silence, and Inuyasha's unwavering amber gaze.

 _Of course it mattered_.

Kagome just laughed dryly, "How could I have not noticed?" She started. The light smile plastered across her face was a broken one. But the smile slowly faded as the tears started to fill her eyes again.

"It was a few months ago when I started to notice. You started going out a lot more. We didn't go out at all." She began to sob "Y-you wouldn't kiss me like you used to..you stopped holding me. Whether we were in bed or the occasional times you would actually spend time here with me, and we just stayed on the couch." By now Kagome was trying to wipe her tears.

Inuyasha just stared down at his feet. He couldn't even say sorry because he knew as well as she did that it wouldn't change anything. But his eyes met hers again when he heard her voice.

"But I just thought that maybe...maybe the spark was gone. That you had stopped loving me the way I loved you. I didn't want to admit it. So I just..I kept quiet and acted like I didn't notice. Then Sango took me out for lunch. And I remember driving back and..I s-saw you kissing her. Then you two continued to walk like you were the happiest couple in the world."

Saying these words. Admiting that she had known all this time. This entire conversation...it was what Kagome had nightmares about. Her heart was tearing apart by the minute. Her stomach was in tight knots and her head was pounding against her skull. But despite this pain, she managed to look up at him.

Kagomes eyes had turned glossy. She was leaning on the wall and Inuyasha stood in the middle room. His eyes were glossy too.

"Don't I deserve to have that happiness?" She whispered, not wanting to cause more tears to blur her vision, but her voice was clear.

And at that statement, tears slid down his face. He had done the worst thing that he could have ever done to her.

He had caused her to question her own worth.

"Kagome..of course you do." His voice was broken, and it hurt his throat to speak. But for her, he would tell her anything and everything she needed.

But she wasn't done.

"I thought that...if I tried hard enough, I could fix us. I could make you fall in love with me again. But it seemed that when we went on dates..that you were just annoyed with me. You know? And then when you finally touched me..after months of not feeling like enough, I felt like you actually wanted me again. Even if it was just lustful..It gave me hope. B-but that night..I remember so clearly.."

Kagomes lip was quivering, and she didn't care about the few tears that fell down.

"That night after we..made love..no..that night we had sex, you held me before falling asleep, and I heard you whisper her name. The night that was supposed to mean so much to me...I cried myself to sleep quietly. Cause I didn't want to wake you up, even though I should have just left..I couldn't."

As Inuyashas amber eyes stared into her broken chocolate ones, each set filled with tears, Kagome smiled.

"Because I love you."

Inuyasha stared at her. Tears were still filling his eyes, streaming down his face. His throat burning like there was a fire in it. He had fucked up big this time. And she still smiled at him. She still loved him. Because it was Kagome. The one that had always stayed by his side, even when no one else would. She had been there for him, to inspire him, to motivate him.

She was amazing.

He couldn't think of what he could say. Words couldn't erase his past actions. They couldn't heal the pain she was in. And so he slowly approached her, praying she wouldn't back away, he held her. Pulling her closely and tightly to his chest, his head resting on top of hers. He was trying his best to control his tears. He spoke the only thing he could.

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

Her brown eyes widened, the brokenness in his voice was so clear. He knew what was coming. What she had to say. But she didn't want to let him go. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I know." Her voice came out as a whisper "But we can't be together anymore."

He pulled away, not releasing his hold as his eyes met hers.

"Kagome we can fix this. I promise I-"

"No Inuyasha." Her voice came out strong and firm "We can't. I-I cant trust you anymore..and I can't make you happy either so..what would be the point?"

She was fighting. All the tears, the burning sensation in her throat, all the regret she was feeling, she was trying her hardest not to let it show. Because she knew if he did, he would tell her what she wanted to hear, and she would end up staying.

To Kagome, this was the hardest thing she had ever done. She was in love with him, loved him. She tried so hard to fix everything but in the end, she only broke herself even more. Letting go was the only thing she could do. Making her own happiness top priority was next.

Yet, to Inuyasha this seemed like the most unfair thing in the world. It wasn't fair, because she had done the same. She made the same mistake he did but...he knew she wasn't leaving because it. Kagome was leaving him because of the mistake he had chosen to make.

And she had every right to go.

Inuyasha stayed standing there, in front of her. She was shaking, her arms crossed around her, there was nothing left to say.

The rest of the night passed quickly, Kagome had scrambled across the apartment to pack all her things. Inuyasha had been watching her. Thinking of what he could do to make her stay. But eventually coming up with blanks.

Kagome just tried to ignore everything. All the thoughts in her head. All the memories of the past. She couldn't handle it right now.

She had to leave.

She grabbed her duffle bag and suitcase, admiring the room they once shared before quietly leaving. Saying goodbye to all the memories she was leaving behind and opening the door before turning to face him.

"Take care of yourself okay?" She smiled weakly

"Yea, you too." Inuyasha smiled softly, his vision becoming slightly blurry before he blinked.

"I will." She smiled as she took in his face one last time. His amber eyes, covered with loose strands of silver. His lips, the ones that were soft yet demanding. His chiseled features. He was a catch. One she wasn't able to handle.

She turned away, out the door into the cool night. She walked out further before she stopped. Turning her back for the final time.

"I love you."

And she continued to walked to her car, placed her luggage, and got in.

Inuyasha watched as her lights came on and the car slowly pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

As tears continued to run down his face, he slammed the door before falling to his knees. Finally sobbing, he pulled his knees closer and his fingers tangled with his silver locks.

He could only see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her luscious pink lips, she had the prettiest smile. Her soft facial features. She was too good for him. And she always would be.

And if only he knew, that Kagome was thinking the same thing, as tears ran down her face, as she was driving to who knows where, maybe things could have been different.

But she still loved him. And he still loved her.

Maybe one day they'll forgive each other. But until then, their going to be working on fixing themselves. Discovering who they are without eachother. And when their paths cross again, it could be the start of a new beginning.


End file.
